


Taking Care of Necessities

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Giving Henry a pass because it's Father's Day, Post-Season/Series 03, chosen family fluff, he's still a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Jack is preparing to go to Phryne.  He just needs to take care of a few things at home.It seems he's not the only one.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Tobias Butler & Jack Robinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Taking Care of Necessities

Jack looked at the clock in his office like a bored schoolboy. How could it possibly be that it had only been three days since Phryne had left to take her father home to England? 

He had appreciated it when Dot had called to say that Phryne had sent a telegram stating that she had made it to her first stop successfully, hadn’t as yet killed her father, and would send Jack a telegram when she finished the next leg. He was grateful for that but it still left him feeling disjointed, as though it had been both centuries and mere seconds since he had seen her and held her. While he could feel the warmth of that kiss all the way through his body he was simultaneously chilled at the thought of how long it was going to take to get to her to feel that warmth again, if he could get the extended time off.

During what should have been his lunch hour, he meticulously made a list of the plan to get to England and Miss Fisher. He would have to ask for unpaid leave, arrange with the Commissioner a replacement, check the ship schedules, get money out of savings, see if Bert or Cec could stay at the house while he was gone, and possibly purchase a new suit or two.

The afternoon had been busy with paperwork and the usual minutia of everyday police work. When it came time to go home, he did as he had the last two days, he stayed into the night rather than go home to a quiet, empty house that would simply remind him that the sparkle and joy in his life was winging her way to England.

About nine o’clock, Mr. Butler called to check and see how he was doing. “Miss Phryne left strict instructions to make sure you were taking care of yourself and to feed you regularly. That said, I’m sending some dinner over.” Jack chuckled and smiled. “So, she left you instructions on the care and feeding of police detectives? You aren’t going to have to walk me twice a day too, will you?”

At that, the older man started chuckling as well, “No, but if you ever feel the need to get some fresh air, you can always come run around in the back garden.” 

“OK, which one of us gets to write that telegram to Miss Fisher?” 

“I believe it would be best if you did, sir, as if I wrote, Miss Fisher would suspect that I had gotten into Mr. Guy’s fudge again.”

“Tell you what, one of these weekends, I’ll come over and help in the garden, then we can go to the pub and write up that telegram together.”

Jack could hear Mr. Butler smile through the phone lines. “Excellent idea, sir. I’m looking forward to it. I’ll have your dinner over to you in a few minutes.”

The call ended with Jack feeling a little less lonely. The rag-tag family that Phryne had stitched together was something to behold and he was grateful for it. He wasn’t the only one who would be missing Phryne and each one could help the others. It crossed his mind that maybe he might just call Mrs. Stanley and see if she needed anything before he set off for England.

As he finished and filed another report, he heard the door of the station open.

“Bert, Cec, who’s playing Abbotsford this weekend?”

A very amused and very feminine voice answered. “I don’t know, I haven’t had time to check the paper.”

“PHRYNE!”

He bounded out of his chair, bolted through the door, and nearly jumped over the walk-through to find himself toe-to-toe with the raven-haired woman placing his dinner basket on the station desk.

“How?”

“Interestingly enough, after our rather affectionate goodbye, my father made me believe that miracles might actually be possible. He said that it made absolutely no sense for him to save his relationship with the love of his life by making me sacrifice mine so I flew him to Perth where Father’s ship docked to pick up passengers, walked him to his stateroom, telegrammed Mother to let her know when to expect him, and flew straight home…to you. With a quick stop to pick up your dinner as I am very well aware of your priorities.”

As he wrapped his arms around her, he said, “I seem to remember telling you early on that it would be a tactical error to think you had me pegged just yet, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne’s eyes twinkled as she purred, “So, it’s not feeding first, “pegging” later?”

For the first time ever, DI Jack Robinson allowed one of Mr. B’s dinners to go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that Henry Fisher is an abusive jerk. That said, he reminded me that it is Father's Day and it was possible that even an abusive jerk could do something right occasionally. 
> 
> Be assured that when I am in an angsty frame of mine, I'll place him on a spit and BBQ him as he so well deserves.


End file.
